That's my Nora
by Littlewerepire7
Summary: This is a one-shot basically explaining how Patch 'took care' of Dabria. Please read :D


**This story is dedicated to **Mudstripe** . I would not have written this one-shot if it weren't for you :) Thank you so much for giving me the story idea. I hope you like it :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hush, hush. Everything still belongs to Becca Fitzpatrick.**

**The bold writing is basically from the book. The normal writing is what I wrote.**

**Patch's POV**

"**Here are the keys. My Jeep is not too far from your house. Get in and lock the doors. Meet me at Delphic," I brush my lips over hers softly.**

"**What are you going to do?" Nora asked.**

"**Take care of Dabria."**

"**How?"**

**I gave her a look that said, **_**do you really want details?**_

**The sound of sirens wailed in the distance.**

"**You called the police?" I said, looking out the window.**

"**I thought you were Dabria."**

**I was already on my way out the door. "I'll go after Dabria. Drive the Jeep to Delphic and wait for me."**

"**What about the fire?"**

"**The police will handle it."**

Then I ran. I ran out of the house since Dabria wasn't in there. I ran into the backyard and found her running away. I took off at a run and gradually built up speed. I managed to get to her in no time at all. She didn't sense that I was coming, which was odd, so when I was directly behind her I tackled her to the ground.

Not knowing who I was, she used all of her strength to get me off her, but since I was a fallen angel my strength was greater than hers. I flipped her on her back and sat on her stomach. With one hand, I pinned both of her hands above her head and put my other hand on her mouth to stop her screaming.

When she saw me she started to relax. I took my hand from her mouth.

"Patch," she whispered happily.

"Uh huh. Yeah, it's me again. Want to explain what the hell you're still doing here on Earth?" I spat.

"Well, I-"

"And now you've totally destroyed Nora's house!" I shouted.

"But I-"

"_And_ you-"

"Uh, would you shut up, Patch?!" she exclaimed.

"No! Now tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Alright! I want you to get your wings back and come back home with me so everything can go back to normal," she said.

"Gee is that all?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, pretty much," she shrugged.

"Well if you haven't noticed, Dabria, we are through," I said.

"No we're not. You still have thing for me," she protested.

"No, I don't. It's only Nora that I have a 'thing' for. So give us some space and go run back to daddy."

"I'm ain't going back to Daddy nor letting you spend the rest of your life following that bitch."

"What did you call her?" I spat.

"I called her a-"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL MY NORA?!" I roared.

"Sheesh, are you PMSing?" she said sarcastically.

I fully glared at her.

"And besides, why do you care? You don't love her," she said.

"You know nothing about love," I growled.

"Oh, really? I think I can love you better than she does."

"Not likely," I smirked.

"Than why is Nora running away from you instead of going to Delphic?" she challenged me.

"What?"

"You heard me," she said.

"Where she's going in none of your concern."

What the hell was Dabria talking about? Ofcourse Nora is going to Delphic. I told her to meet me there. It's not like she'd go somewhere else. Wouldn't she?

I saw a movement in the bush not too far from me. I looked up casually at it, not to get Dabria suspicious. I gazed at it for a bit longer than necessary and as I was about to look away, I saw a brown strand of curly hair.

I only paid attention to one person that has that hair.

Nora.

Oh god, what is she doing now?! And if this is what 'running away' means then Dabria had issues. Nora was obviously not running away. More like eavesdropping.

_I thought I told you to wait for me at Delphic_, I send her the message through my thoughts.

I got a reply.

_I wanted to see what you are going to do to her, _she sent back.

_Curious, are we?_

_Are you going to kill her?_

_It's a possibility._

I saw a meter long steel pipe not too far from her. If she could reach it-

"What are you staring at?" Dabria asked suddenly and tried to turn her head.

_Get the pipe__**, **_I sent to Nora.

"You know what? I've made up my mind. Nora is just a human and I could do so much better than her. Go home and tell Eve that I want to have a chance at being a guardian," I said.

"You mean that?" Dabria's eyes were sparkling.

"Yes. Now, you better go,' I grinned at her.

_Get ready_, I told Nora.

She had the pipe in her hand and was crouched down behind the bush.

I got off Dabria and made sure that when we both stood, her back was facing Nora the whole time.

"I'll see you soon," I said.

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?" she pouted.

"I got something even better. Close your eyes," I said.

She obeyed, with a slight smile on her face.

I looked back at Nora and nodded.

Nora, as quietly as she could, started walking towards me. When she got close enough she handled the pipe to me.

_Step back_, I told her. She took a couple steps back.

I raised the pipe like I would if I was batting in baseball.

"Okay, now open your eyes," I whispered.

Dabria opened her eyes slowly. When she saw the pipe, she screamed.

But her scream was cut off because I quickly swung the pipe on the side of her head, decapitating it. Dabria isn't coming back any time soon, I thought to myself.

I sighed and looked at Nora. She was standing there, frozen. I walked to her slowly and pulled her into my embrace.

"I know she's my enemy but it's still hard to watch her die. I regret coming now," Nora whispered.

"I know. I wish you didn't have to see that," I said.

"It's ok. You did the right thing," she rubbed my back.

I sighed. "I guess."

"I thought she was immortal though. How is it possible to kill her?" Nora asked.

"Fallen angels have the ability to kill angels. If an angel wanted to kill another angel, it would be very difficult for them because they are as strong as each other. But fallen angels are stronger than angels therefore we have the strength to kill them. Plus, Dabria has been on Earth for a while so that decreased her power. Angels are strong when they are up there, but loose their power when walking on Earth," I looked upwards at the sky.

"Oh," she replied simply.

"Yeah," I said lamely.

"I know you just killed someone and you might be under a lot of stress but Vee needs our help. And if we don't hurry, she'll be the next dead one," she looked over at Dabria and cringed.

"You're right. I'll come back later and clean this mess up," I scrunched up my nose.

"Ok."

We walked back to the Jeep and I drove to our school.

Even though Dabria is dead, there are many other dangerous people that could hurt my Nora.

Maybe I should be a guardian angel._ Her_ guardian angel. Save her from a bit of trouble I guess. As I floored it down her road, I took her hand in mine and kissed it.

"I love you," I said.

"Ditto," she said back and winked at me. I rolled my eyes but smiled in the end.

That's my Nora, I thought smugly.

**THE END**

**Hope you like it ****Mudstripe**** :)**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this one-shot**

**Please review.**

**Littlewerepire7 :)**


End file.
